


Wind Down

by Terminallydepraved



Series: SWATverse [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Locker Room, M/M, Rare Pairings, Referenced Mob900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: The SWAT team was gifted an RK900 model android to make their lives easier, aid in missions, and serve them in any way they see fit.Captain Allen hasn't taken the android up on the last part...Yet.





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this one is kinda funny cuz i wrote it after yougei misunderstood something i said, thinking id written a captain allen/60 fic id sent him when i hadnt. to make up for cockblocking him i decided to write something along the same lines, ergo this fic. the premise ties into some art yog did of SWAT 900. hopefully sometime ill write the mob900 fic that goes along with it where he services the entire SWAT team in a locker room :/ until then have this!

Captain Allen sucked in a harsh breath of steam-filled air and let it out through his nose. It didn’t help calm his pounding heart. Not much would or did after these sorts of operations. The adrenaline was too potent, the excitement too real.

He threw himself down onto the locker room bench and stared at his hand in front of his face. His fingers trembled, shook. He made a fist and grinned a little to himself, wishing he had an outlet. A punching bag to beat, a race to run, hell, he’d even settle on a tree to climb. Allen leaned back against the row of lockers behind him, hissing as the cold metal stung his hot, damp skin. The shower hadn’t helped him unwind. He wasn’t sure why he’d expected it to. There was still so much left to do tonight. He needed to get dressed, do his report, then head home.

But  _ fuck.  _ That op had been something. Drug heist gone wrong, gunfire all over the place and shooting over his head as he’d charged inside. Hell, he’d felt the air come off a bullet as it whizzed past his cheek. It was… Fuck, it was the kind of high that couldn’t be found any other way. Risking your life was worse than any drug, and far more potent besides. He’d come out of it without a scratch, but the thrill still sang in his veins. 

A door to the locker room squeaked as it was opened. Allen blinked, sitting up in an instant. He grabbed the towel he’d wrapped around his neck and quickly covered his lap with it. “Thought you guys already cleared out,” he called, willing himself to relax a little. Too much excitement had awoken more than just his heart, and he sure as shit didn’t need any of his squad seeing him sporting wood in a place like this even if it  _ was  _ the kind of reaction all of them fell victim to every other mission or so.

To his surprise, it wasn’t one of his men that turned the corner of the lockers. Or, well… Technically it was. Allen still wasn’t entirely sure how to classify the RK900 model the unit had been gifted by Cyberlife following the successful dismantling of the android revolution a few months ago. The thing accompanied the SWAT unit on the majority of their assignments now, providing support and going in first when bullets were flying and negotiations on the verge of breaking down. It was good at following orders, as much of a team player as any of them could profess to be.

But... that didn’t explain what it thought it was doing in here.

“Didn’t I tell you to head back to your charging dock?” Allen muttered, relaxing a bit since it was only an android. His dick was tenting his towel and he didn’t bother trying to hide it, instead leaning back against the locker to will it away. His erection and the android both.

The android stared at him with cool blue eyes. Allen glanced at it, taking in its perfect face, its pristine uniform. It’d gone ahead and removed the majority of its tactical gear as was protocol, but it still wore the bulletproof black fatigues and empty thigh holster packs that made up the SWAT dress. It hovered about a yard away, its boots making loud, wet sounds against the damp tile floor. Despite charging in first for the night’s op, it’d come away without even so much as a scuff on those shiny black boots. 

“Captain Allen,” it said in a low, flat voice. “I was about to return to my charging dock but noticed you hadn’t exited the building. Is there something inhibiting you from leaving?”

Allen blinked. He rolled his head on his shoulder and looked the android over, but he knew well enough the thing couldn’t lie. Not after that deviancy virus had been eliminated, at least. “I never asked you to check in on me,” he said, wrinkling his nose. He bit at his lip and shifted, his skin overly sensitive in the wake of his arousal. “You do this for every guy in the team?”

“Yes.”

Allen snorted. “You answered that pretty fast,” he observed, noting where the android was looking. A frown curled his lips. He’d heard more than a few times what some of the guys got up to when they had completed an op that ended a little  _ too  _ well. The kinds of things they’d do with RK900 here in the locker room or in one of the lock-up areas that didn’t have a camera. Allen had never joined them. He’d figured it was something they did for morale, something that kept them working well as a team. Not really the kind of thing a superior should join in on.  _ Or condone,  _ he added silently. 

“You expecting something from me?” he said aloud instead, wondering why his heart chose now to pound a little faster. 

RK900 blinked slowly and came a little closer, falling to his knees without a word. Allen colored a little, new heat rising to his cheeks, but he didn’t let himself move or react besides that. The android stared at his covered, tented dick, the LED on his temple spiraling yellow for a handful of seconds.

“Allow me to assist you, Captain,” RK900 finally said, wetting his lips with his tongue. “You can’t be comfortable like that.”

Allen furrowed his brow and spread his legs a little beneath the towel. Unconsciously, he told himself. Because he wasn’t the type to encourage the passing around of their top-of-the-line model like a communal sex doll. “You know I’m not like the other guys, right? You don’t have to do this kind of thing for me,” he said, hating how his voice had lowered a few octaves in the time it took RK900 to come closer. “Or do you like it when they use you like that?”

The android was near enough now to rest his hands on Allen’s knees. His face was impassive, his eyes so clear and unaffected that it was as if they were discussing the weather, not a potential HR nightmare. “I can neither like nor dislike things, Captain.” His hands were heavy, cool, perfectly inhuman. Allen’s dick twitched beneath the towel from the proximity. He’d never noticed before how thick RK900’s lashes were, how pink his lips. “My only directive is to aid my team in any way they see fit.”

The spit dried up in Allen’s mouth, a vein throbbing in his temple at the rush of blood currently pounding through his body. He gritted his teeth and let out a hiss of breath before sagging against the locker behind him. “No wonder they can’t keep their hands off you,” he sighed, giving a vague gesture with his hand to go ahead. “Talking like that. You’re inviting them to take advantage of you.”

RK900 said nothing to that, probably because it was too busy tugging away the towel to bare Allen’s flushed dick to the world. The android assessed it for a moment, LED cycling yellow in slow, even flickers, and then went blue just as it leaned down to take him in its mouth. Allen grunted and laced his fingers through soft dark hair. “You really don’t waste time, do you?”

Wrong thing to say. RK900 promptly dropped his cock and pulled back, looking him in the eye carefully. “I apologize,” it said. “Would you prefer it if I teased?”

“If you… Jesus, what are they fucking teaching you?” Allen rolled his eyes and yanked RK900 back down by the hair. “Just fucking suck my dick if you’re going to do it. I don’t need the girlfriend treatment. Just get it done.”

The good thing about androids was that they obeyed these days. RK900 didn’t argue, didn’t fight him; it just opened up its mouth once more and took him down to the hilt, bobbing its head in rhythmic pumps to work him off cleanly, economically, and efficiently. Allen sighed and closed his eyes, melting against the wall. He kept a hand on its hair, but he didn’t do much to direct. RK900 had plenty of practice already, so he doubted there’d be a need for direction. Nah, this was… this was for him. Time to relax. No need to worry or be in command or…

He was a little ashamed to admit that the android managed to pull a sound from him. It wasn’t loud. Just a groan half smothered in his chest, but it still echoed loudly against the damp tile walls of the locker room. God, RK900’s knees were going to be soaked, weren’t they? Allen cracked open an eye and watched the android kiss the base of his cock with every bob of its head. Those pale blue eyes were half lidded now, its cheeks tinged with color to match. 

Huh.

“Do you like that?” he asked, noting how the LED went yellow soon after. Allen braced his feet on the tile floor and bucked upwards, pounding down the android’s silky throat. “You said you don’t like or dislike things, didn’t you? But look at you. You look like there’s nowhere you’d rather be.”

RK900 closed its eyes completely at that. For such a big, hulking android, it sure as shit looked small now, folding in on itself in a way that seemed… Pfft. Fucking  _ cute  _ of all things. Allen laughed weakly and stroked the android’s hair, bringing his fingers lower to prod at the soft, flesh-like plastic of its cheeks until he could feel his dick through it. Maybe he could see why his guys went so crazy over this, why they always chased one another to the locker room after a mission in anticipation of having this all to themselves to celebrate.

“RK900.”

The android opened its eyes slowly, its hesitation so human-like that Allen nearly got whiplash.

He cleared his throat, shaking it off. “I’m going to come in your mouth,” Captain Allen said, putting on the voice he used when giving orders. Something low, mean. A voice that expected an answer. That expected complete and utter compliance. “I’m going to come in your mouth, and then you’re going to swallow it. Understand?”

RK900 colored a deeper blue. It rode the planes of his sharp, high cheekbones, gilding its pale skin with the ghost of the thirium just beneath it all. The android bobbed its head. A nod. Its LED flashed red for an instant—

But Allen was already coming, too distracted to wonder why that was.

As far as orgasms went, it wasn’t bad. It came a bit too quickly for his liking, but considering who it was giving it to him, he couldn’t be embarrassed. The only experience RK900 had with this came from Allen’s trigger-happy team, and he didn’t need to ask to know they probably didn’t last much longer if they managed longer at all. Allen closed his eyes through it and basked in the afterglow. His chest heaved. The tight, jittery energy from before faded slowly, taking its time to ebb away with the pleasure deadening his limbs.

Distantly he noted the rhythmic motions of a throat swallowing gently around his sensitive, flagging cock. He forced himself to open his eyes, quirking a lopsided grin as RK900 knelt there patiently, dick on his tongue as if he liked the fucking taste.

But that was impossible, wasn’t it? Because androids couldn’t like things.  

“Obedient little cockwarmer, aren’t you?” Allen let his hand fall from RK900’s hair after one last pet. It landed heavily beside him on the bench. He’d need to get dressed soon, write up his report, and head back home. But for right now… he really didn’t want to move. 

“Stay there a little while,” he decided, content to relax here until his brain came back online. He’d just trip and fall over if he tried to dress himself now, and like hell did he want to do paperwork after an orgasm like that. It wasn’t like either of them had anywhere better to be anyway.

Captain Allen stared at the ceiling and ignored the blue eyes watching him from between his legs. He made a fist with his hand that didn’t shake, and let out a breath that slowed his heart another tick. RK900 closed its eyes and rested its chin in the crook of Allen’s thigh.

Maybe he could see why his guys were so eager for this kind of thing. It certainly was one hell of a way to come down.

**Author's Note:**

> lol kinda short but it was fun to write. if you liked this, leave me a nice comment and consider checking out my twitter @tdcloud_writes and my original work under the name T.D. Cloud. until next time!!


End file.
